Legacies Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to Legacies Chronicles Wikia! This is the main page for the Wikia! Below you can find stuff about the latest games Star Strike Chronicles, Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, Legion of Fate Chronicles, Featured Pages, Funny Moments, Popularity Polls and Surveys, Fan Pages, Fan-Shippings, etc! The wikia is for anyone to find information about the entire franchise/series! In the Chronicles Series, there are six games. All games exist in the same universe, but in different time periods. All of these were created by Lizzy Li at the age of fifteen. The first game created was Star Strike Chronicles, who's main story has been finished as of July 28, 2013. The Second Game, Kingdom Spirits Chonicles' main story has been finished as of July 28, 2014. The order of the Chronicles games created, not chronologically, is: Star Strike, Kingdom Spirits, Legion of Fate, Rising Spirits, ____, and Scattered Talismans. December 26, 2015 ANNOUNCEMENT! There have been some changes so far and such changes will continue! As the Game Developer gets better and better and new and better ideas appear, there will be updates to the stories, characters, scripts, etc! Game Scripts made in the past will continue to have updates as time goes on as well! Since no games are actually going to be made for a while, there's always room for improvement! Each script will have some adjustments, to further tie all the games together. As of now, the wikia has been changed to Legacies Chronicles, as the series name has been changed to that! The old link still works, however! The Developer has decided that Legacies Chronicles is a better suiting name, because each Chronicles Game is in a different time period with a different set of heroes in the same universe, creating a Legacy for generations after them! Therefore, the original Fifth game, Legacies Chronicles, will have a different name also! The Series's Games: Star Strike Chronicles : Takes place in a dystopian type world. The main characters are Agents of a group called Star Strike. All Agents are sent to try to find out why a certain type of enemy called Risen are rising and continuing to become more powerful by the minute. Star Strike is a newer group and with their powerful but mysterious protagonist Skye, and the other main character Zephyr, who is next in line to be head of the Agents, start to uncover more and more with a way to stop everything, as Star Strike starts to rise up as a Legendary Group. Teaming up with the other strongest groups, they all work together to try to find more about the Risen and the objectives of their enemies, to try to end the threat once in for all, as the world is in critical danger. Zephyr at some point is forced into a position where he must lead all the Agents, to investigate newly discovered worlds, in order to find out what is happening to their own, as these discovered worlds are completely barren wastelands. Skye's backstory starts to uncover, as it is revealed that her role in the story starts to become bigger and bigger, because of her strong connection to what is going on. The Agents must now do what they can to find out who or what is behind the Risen in these new worlds and how to stop an event that may change the universe forever. Kingdom Spirits Chronicles : Takes place in Medieval Fantasy world, with a war, centuries after the events of Legion of Fate Chronicles. Multiple kingdoms neighboring each other on the continent of Solaria, refer to themselves as the Solarian Alliance. Some kingdoms were not part of it, but the general idea of the Alliance was for the kingdoms to help each other if one of them gets involved in a war. The largest and most powerful kingdom, Thet, is dealing with a rebellion that has allied with a few other kingdoms in order to bring it down. Rai, one of the kingdom's princes, and one of the main characters, is sent to go seek aid from other areas in the Solarian Alliance in order to win the war. Joining him is a party of people from different kingdoms, as they work together, despite their different backgrounds and cultures. Another main character, Starla, princess of Cordelia, is a genius tactician who helps bring the war into the Allies' favor because of her strategies. Later on, it's revealed that the rebellion and its Allies are a far more serious threat than before, and later another Princess joins them: Lissa de Taonia- the third main character and former enemy of the party. Together, the main protagonists' three kingdoms form the Triad, a broken up trio that was once hailed as the most powerful three kingdoms in the past. Each of the Big Three is given a royal spirit that aids them in battle, and combine together, becomes an unstoppable force that ends up winning the war. Two years later, the Alliance and the kingdoms in it are reformed, but a new and even bigger threat emerges. It is later revealed that the first war, two years ago, was all a manipulation by the Part II villain and the party must come together once more with the Triad to stop it at all costs. Legion of Fate Chronicles: Loosely based off Roman and Greek mythology. Story centers around a girl named Celeste, former mortal, but was reborn into a goddess after giving up her life to stop a huge conflict. With no memories of her past, she was sent to the mortal world, to try to stop a new ongoing conflict because of her mortal mindset, because of a sensed danger by her adopted mother, the Goddess of Balance. Those in the immortal realm cannot interfere with mortal affairs, but with such a threat, the Goddess of Balance sends Celeste to find out what is going on. She arrives at the Empire, an isolated place where nobody can leave except for those in the Legion- a separate organization that goes on expeditions for treasure and act as a place for people to stay due to the Empire's corruption. Celeste must bond with the people in the Legion and rank up, in order to be able to explore the world and complete her task. Celeste's past as a mortal slowly starts to come into view as she and the Legion to try to stop the conflict. Revolves around the world of mortals, immortals, and spirits. Rising Spirits Chronicles Two Female Leads; Astra and Princess Sylvie (Astra is more of a main character.) are centered around in the story. This game takes place centuries after Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, in the same world, where Spiritual Magic, Magic Users, Shifters, and the like have severely outclassed everyone else, due to being far more heavily relied on to solve problems. Due to disadvantages for those without such aura abilities led to technological innovations to try to create Artificial Magic in order to balance out. However, this results in severe consequences throughout the events of the game, throwing our heroes into the mix. Deals with the world's core, magic, rise of technology, and identity. (To be named)- 'There are two worlds, both dying from the lack of aura, and the nature of both worlds are fighting over it. There are also multiple different clans in one of the worlds, from Warriors to Mages to Rangers. Tournaments are held to try to determine which clan is the strongest, in order for a clan to rule. A ruling clan is required to act as vessels to try to stabilize the amount of aura in the area. Story centers around two sisters, Solace (Protagonist) and Stella (Secondary), members of the Ranger Clan. The party members are people from other clans. Deals with the party members trying to save both worlds and find a way to find more aura for everyone. '''Scattered Talismans Chronicles-' Set centuries after Legacies Chronicles. Because of the events of the previous game, there are people who host a type of Elemental Beast inside themselves in order to stabilize the aura. Also deals with the two worlds. Those who have a beast sealed inside themselves are called Sages. Evil antagonists start to appear, and are after the Sages. In Legacies Chronicles, both worlds were sealed away from one another, with separate elements. Now, both worlds are dying again, as the barrier that sealed them apart has been broken. The party members are the Sages, trying to find a way to reseal the barrier. Main characters: Lumina (Protagonist), Terran, and Zion. SSC is first game in the series and currently the only one finished! If you're here, you probably want to know more about the game, want to see the characters, see more of your favorite characters, see the additional dialogues, victory quotes, Scenarios, movesets, weapons, etc. . Anyway, enjoy looking at the pages, there are A LOT of them and there will be a lot more to come! There are a huge amount of spoilers, obviously because it's a Wikia and it explains pretty much everything about everything. On the SSC main page, there's stuff on the bottom for possible voice actors. No, I'm not saying this WILL end up being a game, but it's just an idea if it DID turn out to be one and who would be good voices for who. Also, there are some trailers I created for the game, if this would actually happen to advertise it. Wikias are a place where people can add anything. But to prevent anything from being inaccurate or messed up, you can only add stuff to this Wikia if you've finished the script. Sorry about this, but it's the only way to prevent pages from getting lost and information being false. If you've gotten far enough in the script or want to add fanpages and whatnot, make a Wikia account and you can be a contributor. Actually, not all pictures and pages were created by me, some of them were created by other contributors, like the fanfictions, fanart, etc. And no, I repeat, I DID NOT write any of the fanfictions or do any of the fanart/memes. Link to Star Strike Chronicles- https://docs.google.com/document/d/12OHDrd8hwxoRu3SpGOx29Ty0d_Bl2mg7Hzh9C8zoqHw/edit NOTE: If the doc isn’t working on you, let me know by messaging or emailing, and I’ll send you the Word Document. Link to Kingdom Spirits Chronicles- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xLv5gApf7dO6HAWV5w7wIaTjOt6GkZfY8AbpUjY2wlw/edit Link to Legion of Fate Chronicles - https://docs.google.com/document/d/10meiUdUTiK-cXeQm0XFg-92SLH0zv3nAD3jEUQPTK0Y/edit Featured Articles Enemy: Die! Skye: You first! the enemy against the ground and strikes it with her fists, splitting the ground apart. "We can't let these things win. So grab a weapon... And FIGHT!" -Skye boosting the Agents' morale and motivating them to fight for their cause. Skye Hikari is the Main Heroine of Star Strike Chronicles and the fourth party member to join. Skye is widely considered to be the most powerful of the female members in Star Strike, and her entire team and possibly the out of the entire Agency. Although she appears distant and mysterious at first, she deeply cares for her friends and everyone in general, and is willing to risk her life to save everyone. A determined person, Skye is the type to not take losing for an answer. Initially, she's suffering from PTSD and as a result, starts off distant from people, due to events from her past- something yet to be revealed throughout the story. Despite her not going out of her way to socialize with people, she is willing to help anyone and give them advice when needed. As she spends more time with working with others, she starts to see her flaws and seeks to correct them. By Part II, she becomes a lot like her older self and becomes a better person with a cuter, more laid-back, and social disposition with childlike-innocence, but is still serious on the job. In Part II, she still remains quite tough and still with a backbone, if not even tougher than before. Skye remains a mystery for most of Part I, as her actions are unexplained until after, along with her changes in personality. Being devastatingly agile and strong, she's a fierce fighter, a force to be reckoned with that is known for her tremendous, monstrous fighting capabilities. She's also quite intelligent, though not as much as Zephyr. Though she's capable of destroying nearly anything, Skye is actually harmless towards people and rarely joins in disputes, always getting along well with her friends and teammates and rarely gets angry, only on a few occasions. She has a rather dry and witty sense of humor. As the game progresses, she's seen to be more human with a shy and silly side to her followed by many other, happier, optimistic traits. (see more...) "There's not much that separates me apart from anyone else. The thing is, I'm just as weak as the next person." "I've always considered myself to be a true Agent and leader. But it was all empty words because Aqua and all other Captains were always in the lead, in front of me. And now, it's my turn to take the lead. Now, all of you can watch me from the background." Zephyr Lumiere is the Main Hero of Star Strike Chronicles and the first party member to join. He is next in line to be the head of the Lumiere Inc, and has been that way since he was young and because of it, Zephyr takes responsibility and makes sure he becomes what people expect him to be. He is viewed as the "Epitome of Hope" by the common people, as he is a future leader of the Agency that is trying to save the world. At the beginning, Zeph has difficulty with his ideals, starting off optimistic and idealistic. However, a mistake in his first mission allowed him to realize he needed to change, as a true leader could never make such a mistake again and resolved to have more of a pragmatic outlook, realizing a leader could never have such idealistic views. Those flaws, and difficulty with allowing emotion get in the way of his leadership, are what he seeks to fix throughout the story. Zephyr is mature, dependable, and easy to get along with, being very kind and helpful to people. He's the leader of Star Strike and later becomes capable of leading his own team and beyond. The most notable trait about Zephyr is his intelligence, and is noted to be one of the most intelligent of all time. Being both observant and sharp minded, he notices every detail, no matter how small. He's an expert strategist and his pragmatic thinking allows him to minimize losses. He's also a powerful human being, noted to be one of the most powerful Agents and his skills grow tremendously over the course of the story. Being a kind individual with a remarkable capacity to forgive, he is well liked by many. Zeph's very calm and almost never loses his cool, but when he does, it's more for comedy effect when he flips out or gets embarrassed. He has a rather witty and sardonic sense of humor and despite appearing cool, he has a rather silly side to him that some deem as "dorky." (see more...) SSC Poll Results! 'Favorite Female Party Member ' # Skye Hikari- 45% # Luna Zedler-15% # Aurora Candor- 15% # Spark Knight- 13% #Stream Tennant- 12% '''Favorite Male Party Member # Zephyr Lumiere- 40% # Shadow Hikari- 20% # Blaze Stryker- 15% # Glacieus Thorn- 15% # Leaf Underwood- 10% 'Best Team' # Skye and Zephyr # Skye and Shadow # Zephyr and Shadow # Zephyr and Luna # Blaze and Glacieus #Spark and Leaf 'Best Shipping' # Zephkye # Shadora # Lefark # Blana and Glacieam- Tied 'More Polls: SSC Polls All Polls ' Funny Stuff In SSC and in many other games, there is quite a bit of humor just to appeal to the audience and prevent some darker stories from being too dark and or depressing. Here are a bunch of snippets of funny moments from SSC: (In a Side Quest.) falls down a hole. Skye: He seems to have an affinity for falling into holes. We should probably go after him. Zephyr: Sarcastically. How should we proceed? Fall down the pit ourselves? Shadow: Okay! down the hole and Aurora follows. Zephyr puts his hand out, as if to say “Wait! Spark: Living Like Luna! down the hole. Zephyr: and Skye look at each other. That was sarcasm... Skye: Shrugs. Later. down the hole. Zephyr: Oh, what the heck. down as well. (Side Dialogue.) Zephyr: Please don't tell me this is going to be a running gag... (In Scenario.) Skye: Evil Beware: WE HAVE COOKIES! (Victory Quote) Stream: Skye? Skye: Yes? Stream: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A VOLUPTUOUS BODY?! Skye: O_o to face the camera, as if speaking to the audience. She’s scaring me... (Scenario.) Leaf: I bet if I yelled, there would be an echo! Luna: So why not try it? There's tons of stuff you gotta do when you're young. I would, but it's embarrassing for me. Leaf: ECHO! Luna: Whispering. Echo, echo, echo. Leaf: Luna! Luna: Whispering Luna, Luna, Luna. Leaf: And this isn't embarrassing?! Luna: Whispering. A little, a little, a little. Zephyr, Aurora, Shadow, and Skye are in battle. Zephyr: We are... Shadow: Amazing! Aurora: Unstoppable! Skye: Unbeatable! Zephyr: Slumps. And... Unable to coordinate. (Side Quest.) Glacieus: dragged away by a monster. Ah! Don’t eat me! I taste like poo! (In Game.) Stream: I think we hit rock bottom. Glacieus: Hehe, bottom! (In Game.) Aurora: Only girls would understand! Glacieus: Sexist! SEXIST! Luna: Women don’t get it either. (Scenario.) Skye: Finally, some peace and quiet... Leaf: out of nowhere. LEAFY’S HERE TO STAY! Skye: Jumps. AH! WHERE THE BOOB DID YOU COME FROM?! (Side Quest.) Skye: Please stop talking about my unmentionables... (Scenario.) Blaze: The last time you went, FURRY THINGS DIED. (Scenario.) Shadow: Zeph, what are ‘bazongas’? Leaf: Oh, he finally asks! Zephyr: Trolling. Bazongas, are the burning fire of manhood! Shadow: I’m not even sure I know what we’re talking about. Zephyr: Then you will never know bazongas. Shadow: Alright then, teach me about bazongas. Zephyr: I can barely hear you! You have to mean it! and Leaf leave. Aurora and Skye walk in. Shadow: a deep breath. TEACH ME ABOUT BAZONGAS! Aurora: Whoa! Don’t go shouting things like that! Skye: Don’t scold him, Aurora. I think I know what this is called. Aurora: What is it? Skye: It’s called puberty. takes Skye by the arm and drags her away. Zephyr and Leaf come back. Leaf: Don’t hate us. Zephyr: There’s no shame, in getting burned by the fire of manhood. (Side Quest.) Bob: The twin Hikari’s! it wrong. Shadow: Annoyed. It’s HIKARI! Bob: The Hikari twins! it wrong in a different way. The Hikari’s are a force to be reckoned with! it wrong again in ANOTHER different way. Skye: How rude! How would you feel if I called you ‘Boob’?! (Victory Quote.) Leaf: Gimme an L! Glacieus: Gimme a G! Luna: Gimme a break. (Side Quest.) Glacieus: Alright losers, do you want to get beaten the hard way, the easy way, the semi-hard way, the semi-easy way, the medium way, the medium-hard way, the semi-easy-medium-hard way, the semi-hard-medium-easy hard way, or- Blaze: Glacieus... Take a chill pill. (In Skye and Stream's Pair Up Scenarios.) Skye: Stream? I found an amazing dress at one of the shops here! It would be perfect for you, so... Stream: marks appear above her head. That’s so nice of you! Thanks! Let’s take a look at... appears above her head. Oh dear... I’ve never seen so many different shapes and colors in one piece of clothing... Skye: marks appear above her head. See how colorful it is? And look at the giant sparkles everywhere! And the giant Panda on the front! I bet when the others see you, they’ll scream in joy! Stream: Muttering. I bet they’ll scream alright... (In A Side Quest.) Spark: C'mon! Pull a Skye HIkari! Skye: Pull a what?! See: Funny SSC Stuff, SSC Additonal Scenarios, SSC Pair Up Scenarios, SSC Side Quests, Star Strike Chronicles Victory Quotes, Running Gags for funny stuff... Fandoms Attention all fans of the Chronicles Series! There will be fandoms coming out soon! Couple pairings, fanart, fanfictions, etc. Here, it's your time to shine! If you want to, write a fanfic of anything related to the Chronicles series and e-mail it to sparklypeace6095@gmail.com. For fanfics, make sure to include title, genre, short description, etc! If you want it to be online, the fanfic will turn into a page on here! Fanfics are HUGE in a franchise, and they could be anything as long as they were in a document. A song fic, short story, long story, made up event, poem, etc. Anything as long as it has some elements of the stories in it, it's a fanfic! Keep in mind that since this is written by the fans, it could be anything and characters could be the exact opposite of themselves! The only real rule is that you cannot bash or flame any characters in the series. List of SSC Fanfics '''Shippings- '''In fandoms, romantic pairings are HUGE. Below is a link to the list of shippings in the fandom, at least the more main ones. And again, crack pairings aren't exactly allowed in this, so the list of shippings are just ones that are that person's most popular ships. If we did shippings for EVERYONE and every possible pairing that would be chaos. Oh, and Incest is NOT allowed. So any pairings with Zephyr and Luna would be banned because they are cousins and that is incest. And no Shadow and Skye either, because that is frowned upon in society and in the world... Anyway, have fun with the pairings and shipping whoever you want to ship. List of Shippings Fanart Attention any artists or anyone else out there! Fanart is open to anyone who wishes to draw or make some type of art for anything involving the franchise! Some of the pictures on this wiki are actually fanart. If there's enough fanart within a few months, there might be a page dedicated to all of it! Since it's by the fans, it could be anything! Here are just some random memes created by the fans, used by either popular memes or drawings with captions. 53a1154a-b360-4bde-8015-84fdd3881f77 zps0bf20b35.jpg 2462278e-3520-4045-a3b6-2b45bad323c4 zpsb1379c64 (1).jpg A556ecbe-cc96-49b6-a0b2-5178e398b1e9 zpsa9fc6aa2.jpg 35a08572-e8b4-44a3-837c-c6ac51afc40a zps8baea4d3.jpg 080eb8c9-995f-429f-a833-1cbaf62e0432 zpsa2074723.jpg 3b98b2d6-2e19-4f13-968b-e45743004910 zps632f3bf0.jpg 330065b1-9493-44f4-9d6b-c5a7c6052c00 zps9d958eb9.jpg 5ff762c8-c27b-48a5-a53c-a7bc0bc267f5 zps647c3ddd.jpg C58dad6f-3aec-4ff3-9fa3-3f0bdb7fe8fd zps988abba0.jpg Dc989444-261c-4ecc-b732-49a3207b9c5d zpsb87b86cf.jpg C12ce6a2-4800-4441-947f-05af3a49ac29 zpsca789504.jpg A7a39075-af66-423f-bacd-5b64320faf18 zps468fb28c.jpg E1e11ebc-7dc4-4f40-b688-17e672d9ef6d zps9ddce378.jpg 71261758-92fd-4625-a42e-03a76b1140a5 zpsa48db1b0.jpg FacesSkyeHikari zpse1f154f2.jpg Escalated zps3d999e8f.jpg F56d9457-22dd-4cb8-ac38-04f7319a353f zps0d561071.jpg D41bea1f-8b05-424f-81ca-1ec0f82c97a7 zpsa1e3acf1.jpg Futuramafry zps62cb16ca (1).jpg One does not simply.jpg Category:Browse